Griamore
|weight = 91kg (200lbs) |abilities = Wall |family = Dreyfus |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 27 }} Griamor (グリアモール) is a Holy Knight who comes from a lineage of Holy Knights that have served the kingdom of Lyonesse for many generations. He is Veronica's bodyguard, and shows absolute loyalty towards her. Appearance Griamor is a very tall and muscular individual who is at least twice the height of ordinary civilians, and has grey shoulder length hair. His attire consists of a single-spiked helmet, full leg armor and no upper body clothing, except a mysterious metal plate strapped around his chest with two straps. He also wears a glove on one hand and a sleeve-armor on the other arm. This type of armor is more akin to that of a gladiator rather than a knight. Personality Griamor, like many other Holy Knights, is heartless and cruel in his duty. This is shown when he decides to kill a civilian who had reported that he found a fugitive for giving a false report when he doesn't find the aforementioned fugitive, Elizabeth, despite the fact that she had escaped and that the report wasn't false. Although he is ruthless, he shows absolute loyalty and care to Veronica and cannot allow himself to displease her, having started to serve her at a quite young age, even role-playing as a horse for her to ride on as a child. History Griamor comes from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Lyonesse for many generations. He began serving Veronica closely since a young age, playing with and obeying her loyally. Plot Byzel Arc He is first seen in Biron, having gone there after receiving a report that Elizabeth was sighted. Since the princess is nowhere to be seen, he quickly considers it a false report and to ruthlessly kill innocent citizens who reported about her. Noticing the trouble and incapable of being a bystander of such injustice, Elizabeth shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she would not forgive his injustice, he retorts, whilst lifting her up with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. Suddenly, he is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. At evening, he stays guard outside the room in which Elizabeth and Veronica are in, and worriedly questions the latter as to what had happened when Veronica gets angry at her younger sister. As Veronica leaves the room and orders him to guard Elizabeth inside, he then does so, despite him initially protesting that he was the former's guard. While he is guarding the room, King, using his telekinesis, makes the cup on the table fall down, in an attempt to distract Griamor in order for Meliodas to enter the room without his detection. The Sin of Wrath then defeats him in the fraction of a second, before the cup even hits the ground. Later, Veronica wakes him up, and he informs her about the events that had occurred, but is stopped from chasing them immediately by her, who cryptically states that they have already made their move. An unarmored Griamor, along with Hauser, is later revealed to have joined the fighting festival in Byzel, in which he is assigned to fight against Matrona after advancing through the preliminaries. After the mysterious lady removes her cloak and reveals her resemblance to Elizabeth, Veronica, who is present in the audience, tries to stop Griamor from battling. He, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed during the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady such as Elizabeth, readies himself, and as the battle begins, is immediately punched by Matrona in the stomach with relentless attacks. He, however, stating that he can't be defeated when his pride is wounded, uses his ability, "Wall", to create a spherical defensive barrier around himself, and states his intentions of using the barrier's omnidirectional expansion to push Matrona out of the ring without actually touching her. Glaring at Meliodas, he then declares in his mind that he will be the one to defeat Meliodas, since though he does not care much about the Deadly Sins' plot, the Sin of Wrath had disgraced him and caused him to disappoint Veronica, something that the Holy Knight considers to be absolutely not allowable. He then remembers an episode of the past, when he was role-playing as a horse, with a much younger Veronica riding on him as he does so. Seeing her being downcast, he notices her crying, as she informs him that she had overheard her father and Zaratras discussing about Elizabeth not being her biological sister like Margaret, but adopted, and to be originally from the kingdom of Danafor. When he asks her as to what Gilthunder and Hauser had told her about this matter, she tells him that she hadn't told either, as Gilthunder was busy guarding her sister, and Hauser couldn't keep a secret, and also that she told him since he always obeys her orders, and wouldn't not disclose this information to anyone if she ordered so, shocking him. In the present, as Matrona is struggling with his ability, Griamor reveals that it is a physical manifestation of his conviction to protect Veronica at all costs, and states that Meliodas will be humiliated by him next. That enrages Matrona, who, declaring that she wouldn't let that happen, destroys the barrier with a fully powered punch, and then punches Griamor in the face, which defeats him and sends him flying out of the ring. Sometime afterward, Hauser heads to the place where Griamor landed, where he finds Veronica to already be helping her subordinate, and asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Byzel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Griamor then looks on, as Veronica explains to Hauser that their primary priority was Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion that will endanger her, then watching in surprise when the Holy Knight, in return, instructs them to not ruin the fighting festival, and merrily enjoys the fact that he will be able to personally witness Meliodas and Ban's battle. When Geera and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica, stating that the attack has begun before Elizabeth has been found, then instructs Griamor to find and protect Elizabeth. A short time after Veronica and Griamor have set out on their search for Elizabeth, they discover her together with Hawk and an unconcious Meliodas on an abandoned and destroyed estate. Just when Veronica realizes that her younger sister has shrunk, Elizabeth starts regrowing to her normal size and is no longer covered by the scarce piece of cloth Hawk tied around her. Veronica immediatelly commands both Hawk and Griamor to avert their gaze as she lends her jacket to Elizabeth. She then brings the matter of Elizabeth being with Meliodas to her attention and asks why she is keeping the company of a villain. She also explains that she wants to take Elizabeth back when the latter asks why Veronica is in Byzel in the first place. When trying to drag her away, Meliodas suddenly regains conciousness and interrupts, stating that Veronica should trust him and that he will protect Elizabeth with his life. While all this happens Griamor is watching on with a degree of irritation but does not interfer other than catching Veronica when Meliodas pushes her back. Veronica recalls her and Griamor's meeting with Hendricksen before they headed to Byzel. Hendricksen provided Veronica with the means to seal demonic creatures away in a gem made from Goddess Amber. Veronica is supposed to give the crystal to Elizabeth under the disguise of a present of her late father and then use a magic formula to seal Meliodas away once he is near. Griamor clearly objects that this will put Veronica in danger as well with Hendricksen retorting that they need a risky method to succeed and that his father, Dreyfus, is way too conservative in his actions. At the end of that memory and back at the present, Veronice cites the magic formula and seals Meliodas away, while Griamor catches her as the flash of light from the crystal knocks her back. Griamor is still rather dumbstruck that this method worked while Veronica triumphs and then gets into another argument with her sister. When Elizabeth tells Veronica that she hates her and tries to explain that Meliodas isn't a demonic criminal and rather a nice person, Veronica orders Griamor to interrupt. Griamor uses "Perfect Shell", a variation of his "Wall" ability and traps Elizabeth in a small floating sphere. Griamor tells her that Veronica and him intend to take Elizabeth back to the kingdom this way when Hawk suddenly attacks the floating sphere but is unable to scratch it. Griamor boasts that it takes way more than a pig's feet to harm this shell; it supposedly could withstand a meteor impact. Abilities/Equipment Being a Holy Knight, and Veronica's bodyguard, Griamor is fairly powerful. Even so, he was quite easily defeated by Diane and Meliodas. Abilities *'Wall:' Griamor can create a defensive barrier from his body, which is not affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks. Relationships Royal Family Veronica Griamor appears to mainly acknowledge only Veronica among the Royal Family. He is her subordinate, and is extremely loyal to her, considering displeasing her as absolutely unallowable. He had begun serving her at quite a young age, obeying her orders and playing with her frequently. Veronica is also shown to trust him, shown by him being the first person she revealed her secrets to. Holy Knights Dreyfus Hendricksen calls Dreyfus Griamor's father. Battles Byzel Arc *Meliodas vs. Griamor: Loss *Griamor vs. Matrona: Loss Trivia References }} Navigation es:Griamor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights